Les joies de la biologie pratique
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: Ou ce qu'il se passe lorsque Saga-sempaï décide "d'aider" son cadet à réviser...


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (en même temps on se trouve dans le fandon de SIH…)

**Rating :** K+ bien que rien ne soit vraiment choquant (je bute malheureusement toujours sur les lemon :s)

**Paring :** TakanoxRitsu _of course_

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

**Notes :** Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… non plus sincèrement pour écrire une fois encore sur notre yaoi préféré. Je dédicace cette fic à tous ceux qui vont entrer en examen ou commencer leur blocus puisque cette idée m'est venue au cours de mes révisions (et oui je suis en pré-blocus depuis environs deux semaines et mon premier exam a lieu fin du mois :s) pour mon cours de politique de l'époque contemporaine. Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question, je précise qu'il n'y a absolument aucun rapport entre ce cours (ou même avec mes études puisque je suis en deuxième année de bac en histoire) et la biologie, c'est simplement une idée qui a germé on ne sait pas trop comment dans mon esprit complètement tordu. En plus, en voyant qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune fic francophone sur Masamune et Ritsu jeune, je me suis dis que ca pourrait être une bonne idée de la publier. Comme on les connait peu lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants, je m'excuse par avance si leurs caractères peuvent sembler un peu OOC, surtout celui de Masamune que j'ai toujours eu énormément de mal à cerner (adulte comme adolescent).

J'espère que vous apprécierez même si cette fic est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !^^

* * *

**Les joies de la biologie pratique…**

Ritsu soupira bruyamment en fixant sa feuille. Après deux –pénibles- heures passées à étudier ce fichu cours de biologie, il avait à peine compris quatre pages de son manuel. Désespérant quand il songeait qu'il en restait encore au moins une bonne cinquantaine à potasser et qu'il venait à peine de terminer l'introduction…

Rien à faire, le nom des os, leur place, les mécanismes de la respiration chez les différents êtres vivants et de la photosynthèse chez les plantes, tout s'emmêlait en une joyeuse farandole dans sa tête jusqu'à lui coller une horrible migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour se débarrasser de cet horrible cours ! Mais non, pas moyen, il était encore obligé de subir chaque semaine le martyr de deux interminables heures de biologie jusqu'à la fin de sa terminale sans aucun espoir de salut.

En soupirant de nouveau, il replongea le nez dans son livre. Si seulement l'illumination pouvait tomber ! Et vite si possible, histoire d'épargner le peu de ce qu'il restait de ses pauvres neurones déjà mis à rude épreuves parc cet intense effort de compréhension.

Les kamis, ou Bouddha, ou Dieu, peut importe son nom, devaient être à l'écoute ce jour-là et lui envoyèrent l'illumination si ardemment désirée. Sauf qu'il y a illumination et illumination… et que, comme toujours quand un certain brun au regard ténébreux s'en mêle, tout finit immanquablement par dégénérer…

* * *

Adossé à l'une des bibliothèques, Masamune observait son amant, un fin sourire esquissé sur les lèvres. Ritsu était tellement mignon quand il était concentré ! D'accord, par autant que lorsqu'il était de mauvaise foi, ce qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule et unique fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ou embarrassé, mais adorable tout de même. Masamune aimait la fine ride, signe de sa profonde concentration, qui lui barrait le front et les mèches de cheveux châtains qui retombaient délicatement sur celui-ci. Il n'avait qu'une envie, les repousser tendrement à leur place et en profiter pour caresser les doux cheveux de son amant. Le tout, bien évidemment, en murmurant à l'oreille du jeune homme certaines paroles qui ne manqueraient pas de le faire rapidement rougir…

Plongé à corps perdu dans ses révisions, son cadet ne l'avait même pas remarqué malgré le fait qu'il soit là depuis son arrivée environs deux heures plus tôt. Etonnant quand on songeait que, d'ordinaire, Masamune n'avait pas le temps de faire trois pas dans une pièce avant que son kohai ne le remarque et ne pique un fard aussi voyant qu'un gyrophare de police.

Il resta là une dizaine de minutes, amusé de voir son Ritsu, nettement plus calme d'habitude, aussi énervé. Vu sa mine exaspérée, ses soupirs fréquents et le regard assassin qu'il dardait en direction de son pauvre manuel –d'ailleurs on voyait tout de suite qu'il ne se retenait qu'à grand peine de ne pas le déchiqueter en petits confettis qu'il sèmerait joyeusement aux quatre coins de l'école-, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose. S'il voulait profiter de son cadet ce soir –et il avait bien besoin de se changer les idées après avoir assisté à une énième dispute de ses parents ce matin-, il était peut-être temps de l'aider…

* * *

Rien à faire, ca ne rentrait toujours pas ! Il avait beau s'escrimer à la tâche, il ne comprenait toujours pas les mécanismes de la mitose et de la meiose. Pour lui il n'y avait absolument aucune différence entre les deux puisque, dans les deux cas, on passait d'une seule cellule à deux(1). Alors pourquoi en faire tout un plat, le résultat restait le même non ? Découragé et certain que, quoiqu'il fasse, il obtiendrait de toute façon une magnifique bulle en biologie sur son carnet de note, il commençait à rassembler ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui se détendre lorsqu'une voix sensuelle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien murmura à son oreille :

- Ohayo Ritsu.

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna vivement en portant la main à son oreille. Ce type ne mesurait vraiment pas l'effet qu'il avait sur lui ! Il sentait encore la peau de son lobe fourmiller agréablement là où la bouche de son sempai l'avait frôlée. Ritsu rougit vivement en repensant à la douceur de ces lèvres qui électrisaient son corps à chacun de leurs baisers.

- Saga-sempaï bafouilla-t-il fébrilement, je… je…

Non mais ca n'allait pas ! Il était encore en train de réagir comme l'une de ces sentimentales héroïnes de shojo qui ne faisaient que rougir et bafouiller sitôt leur bien-aimé entré dans leur champ de vision. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait ce genre de livre, d'ailleurs, préférant la vraie littérature, il n'en avait jamais ouvert un seul volume, mais à force d'entendre ses camarades féminines s'extasier devant telle ou telle scène romantique d'un manga il avait pu se faire rapidement une idée de la personnalité de ce type de fille. Il s'était de plus juré que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'éditerait ce type d'âneries plus tard alors que le monde merveilleux de la grande littérature lui tendait les bras.

Il tressaillit lorsque son ainé se rapprocha et, placé derrière lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras. Inconsciemment Ritsu se détendit lorsqu'il sentit les doux cheveux de son amant chatouiller la peau de son cou. Sentiment de détente qui s'estompa subitement lorsque son sempaï commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher des frissons de plaisir le long de la colonne vertébrale de Ritsu. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur ses révisions alors que l'autre l'attaquait par son point faible ?

- Saga-sempaï… s'il te plait… arrête… s'entendit-il gémir.

Masamune sourit en l'entendant. Comment avec cette voix emplie d'un désir mal contenu voulait-il qu'il arrête ce qu'il avait entrepris ? C'était tout simplement impossible, ce dont même Ritsu se rendait compte.

- Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin répliqua le brun, on est en fin d'après-midi et les autres sont retournés réviser chez eux. On est enfin seul…

Avec lenteur, le brun déplaça ses lèvres. Après avoir suivit la courbe délicate du visage de Ritsu, il commença à mordiller la peau si fine du cou de son cadet. Son excitation augmentant de plus en plus, il s'était hasardé à déboutonner les premiers boutons de la chemise que portait le jeune homme lorsqu'une main le repoussa brutalement.

- Saga-sempaï, arrête, s'exclama Ritsu qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, était visiblement en colère.

Son ainé le dévisagea les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois que son cadet le repoussait volontairement. D'habitude, même si, à cause de sa timidité et de son manque de confiance en lui, il se montrait très réservé et peu entreprenant dans leurs étreintes –d'ailleurs à son grand malheur Masamune n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé-, il n'y avait pourtant jamais mis fin de lui-même. Même lorsqu'il lui demandait de s'arrêter, il le faisait d'un ton tellement inaudible qu'il comprenait que le jeune homme n'attendait au fond qu'une seule chose : qu'il continue. Rien à vois avec le ton sec et brutal qu'il venait d'avoir…

- Sempaï, il faut que je révise. Si tu veux bien m'excuser dit Ritsu en replongeant le nez dans son manuel...

Masamune poussa un long soupir. Bon, ce n'était apparemment pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait profiter de Ritsu. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de son amant. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit son cadet rougir légèrement lorsque leurs deux jambes entrèrent en contact. Il s'empourprait vraiment pour un rien… une véritable héroïne de shojo !

Après dix minutes passées à le regarder travailler, Masamune commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Certes, il adorait observer son amant mais il avait toujours détesté ne pouvoir toucher qu'avec les yeux. Il aurait pu lire un livre s'il en avait eu l'envie ou réviser pour ses examens s'il ne connaissait déjà pas tout. Et puis il n'était pas venu pour cela… en fait la raison de sa présence se trouvait juste à côté de lui, peinant à comprendre ce qui ressemblait à de la biologie cellulaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil distrait à la page. Incroyable, il avait à peine étudié une page en dix minutes ! Etonnant vu que, les pages du livre étant pleines de schémas et d'illustrations, il y avait très peu de texte imprimé. Vu la cinquantaine de page qu'il lui restait à étudier, ses plans pour occuper, une fois n'est pas coutume, de façon agréable sa soirée tombaient lamentablement à l'eau…

N'y tenant plus, il s'exclama :

- Passe-moi ton livre Ritsu, je vais t'aider !

- Sempaï non… je… non, je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas te déranger…

Sans attendre sa permission, Masamune s'était emparé dudit manuel et avait commencé à le feuilleter. Photosynthèse, respiration, division cellulaire, tout ca n'était pas compliqué, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son amant calait autant sur ces sujets. Ce serait de la physique ou de la chimie il comprendrait, après tout il y avait des exercices, mais de la bio… c'était une matière purement théorique !

- Merci, sempaï, je ne comprends vraiment rien…

En atteignant le cinquième et dernier chapitre, les yeux de Masamune s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement et un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Voilà des révisions qui promettaient d'être intéressantes finalement…

Plantant ses prunelles sombres dans les iris de son cadet, il lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

- Dis-moi Ritsu, tu m'as bien dis que tu ne comprenais vraiment rien ?

Le jeune homme était interloqué. Il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question et encore moins pourquoi, après dix interminables minutes passées à s'ennuyer, il était subitement devenu aussi joyeux. La biologie avait-elle donc d'inexpliquables effets euphorisants sur lui ?

- Tu sais Ritsu poursuivit Masamune en souriant, tu comprendrais peut être mieux si tu te détachais de la théorie et envisageait les choses par la pratique…

Le jeune homme était perplexe et ne voyait absolument pas où son ainé voulait en venir. Comment pouvait-on utiliser la pratique pour un cours de biologie ? Pour la physique et la chimie, il y avait les labos, mais pour la bio, sachant que les dissections n'étaient pas au programme, il n'y avait pas d'exercices pratiques, non ?

- Peut-être sempaï marmonna-t-il, mais je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'expliquer la division cellulaire par la pratique.

Masamune sentit son ventre se contracter et le son remonter lentement mais inexorablement le long de sa gorge en le chatouillant. Pendant quelques secondes, il essaya vainement de se contenir. Ce qu'il pouvait être innocent et ingénu ! Bon d'accord, il fallait peut être avoir un esprit légèrement pervers pour envisager l'étude de la biologie sous cet angle mais il avait pensé que son cadet comprendrait ce que ses paroles sous-entendaient. Rapidement, son self-contrôle fut réduit à néant et il finit par… éclater de rire.

Ritsu dévisageait, les yeux ronds, son ainé se tordre littéralement de rire devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait véritablement son rire. D'ordinaire, Saga-sempaï restait totalement impassible même si la tristesse due à sa situation familiale assez catastrophique était parfois visible dans ses beaux yeux couleur de nuit. Il l'avait déjà entendu ricaner plus ou moins discrètement mais ca n'avait absolument rien de comparable avec le rire saccadé et sonore qu'il avait maintenant. Quoiqu'il en soit, il demeurait complètement désemparé et il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui dans ses paroles avait bien pu provoquer l'hilarité de son ainé.

Après une petite minute, Masamune parvint à reprendre son souffle. Ses côtes continuaient de l'élancer et ses épaules de tressaillir très légèrement mais il était enfin arrivé, bien que très difficilement et au prix de nombreux efforts, à reprendre le contrôle sur son fou rire. Les yeux brillant d'une lueur amusée assez inhabituelle chez lui, il sourit à son kohaï. Ce qu'il était innocent…

- Ritsu murmura-il sensuellement à l'oreille, ce n'est pas exactement à ce chapitre là que je faisais référence…

Au vu de son expression désorientée, son cadet continuait visiblement de ne pas comprendre l'allusion. Autant pour les sous-entendus…

Sans ménagement, il plaqua Ritsu contre le mur pour être sur que cette fois il ne se déroberait pas, ce qui sonnerait définitivement le glas de ses projets. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tentant, une nouvelle fois sans succès, d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune. Celui-ci se débattit mais ne parvint à briser l'étreinte de son amant.

- Saga-sempaï haleta-t-il, qu'est-ce-que tu fais… tu m'avais dis que tu m'aiderais à réviser…

- Et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire répondit l'autre, un sourire à la fois sardonnique et carnassier esquissé sur les lèvres. Je t'aide à réviser le dernier chapitre de ton cours en le mettant en pratique…

Brusquement, l'illumination survint et Ritsu comprit ce à quoi Masamune faisait référence depuis au moins cinq minutes. Son visage s'empourpra immédiatement et son teint n'eut rapidement plus rien à envier à une écrevisse. D'ailleurs ce serait plutôt elle qui aurait jalouse du rouge écarlate de ses joues. Gêné, il cessa de se débattre et profita plutôt des soupirs et caresses de Masamune déclencha des milliers de petits frissons de plaisirs qui électrisaient sa peau. Bientôt il ne fut plus en état de réfléchir et ne résista pas lorsque son sempaï entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise…

Tandis que deux corps nus, faiblement éclairés par la pâle clarté lunaire passant au travers des vitres, étaient étendus sur le sol pour profiter l'un de l'autre, sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, un livre avait été négligemment jeté lorsque les deux étudiants avaient décidés de passer directement à la pratique. On pouvait encore lire sur la page qui était entrouverte « la reproduction chez les être vivants »…

* * *

NDA :

(1) : Et hop, un peu de culture ! La méiose concerne uniquement les cellules sexuelles tandis que la mitose est la division de tous les autres types de cellules (dans les deux cas, on passe d'une cellule mère à deux cellules filles). Merci wiki vu que, après deux ans sans un seul cours de sciences, je ne m'en souvenais plus du tout (et pourtant j'avais fait les sciences fortes en secondaire).

D'accord on ne peut pas vraiment parler de reproduction dans leur cas (quoique, en lisant les fanfics à caractère M-preg, genre que je n'apprécie d'ailleurs pas trop, on pourrait vraiment en douter et se dire que oui, contre toutes les lois de la nature, deux mecs sont capables d'avoir des enfants ensemble…). Je ne vous avais pas menti en disant que c'était vraiment du grand n'importe nawak mais dès que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic je n'ai plus eu qu'une envie : l'écrire. Si cette fic vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ca fait toujours plaisir. A la prochaine !


End file.
